


Gilda and Dash

by Newenglandee



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Romance, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newenglandee/pseuds/Newenglandee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst visiting her pal Gilda in her home, Rainbow Dash gets to bond a bit with her old flight school buddy! In a very unusual way...</p>
<p>A small, tender story to warm your heart. ^_^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gilda and Dash

Rainbow Dash was lucky indeed. Her room and Gilda’s weren’t just next to each other, there was a secret passage via a sliding panel in the wall. Now she and Gilda were lying next to each other on Gilda’s plushy, soft, down-comforter-covered bed. “All hand-plucked feathers from volunteers who were HONORED to give their feathers for the finest blankets in the city.” Gilda said, holding the end of one of the down comforters up, Rainbow Dash snuggling her face up against it with a deep blush to her face.

 

“So warm and fuzzy…” She murmured before flopping back in the bed, then lifting her head up, resting it on a hoof. “It’s so good to see you again, Gilda. I’m glad we still stayed in touch even after everything that happened back in Ponyville.”

 

“After I heard about what happened with Discord, I got worried.” Gilda admitted nervously, rubbing the back of her neck, slightly glancing off and to the side, pretending to look at the lavish golden-rimmed crimson curtains that hung over stained-glass windows. The room had no clocks, instead, a sundial was located in front of a large yawn outside of the largest window in the room, built INTO the law and glittering white, much like the bed they now laid on…and Gilda’s fur.

 

Dash smiled a bit. “I was right up in his face. Wanted him to put ‘em up, put ‘em up! I was gonna kick his skinny butt.” She proclaimed, waving a hoof in the air before cringing. “Until he CHEATED.”

 

“Yeah, our beloved Huntress did the same thing when I first faced her. She distracted me with, um…y’know. Stuff.” Gilda admitted sheepily, giving off a nervous grin. “She, uh…smells really nice, if you get my drift.”

 

“So what you’re telling is...you got PLUCKED?” Dash groaned. “Don’t tell me she-”

 

“Yeah, she…asked me to eat her out. You KNOW how we Griffons are.” The princess of the Griffon Empire sheepishly said, putting a clawed paw on her chest, shaking her head back and forth. “When one of us asks to be eaten out, it means a complete submission. Absolute trust. It means we’re lowering our defenses absolutely! It’s the greatest thing a stud here can do for his lady, the greatest thing women can do for each OTHER. I think a fifth of our citizens are homosexual or swing both ways.”

 

“So you fell for it.” Rainbow Dash said with a sigh. “I don’t blame you. I fell for DISCORD’s tricks, and I KNEW he was the king of BS…but you know I’ll straight talk you.” She told Gilda, her tone becoming softer. Gentler. “…Gilda, I’ve been thinking a lot about you since I came here, and…I want to try and give it another shot.”

 

“You mean…us?” Gilda asked.

 

“Yeah. **Us**.”

 

Gilda gulped inwardly. Oh my. Oh MY. This was it. This was the moment she’d been wanting for so long. “Um…Dash, I…I want to be with you, but…I’ve gotten into things I don’t know you’d like. I’m worried you…y’know…might get turned off by what I AM now.”

 

Dash raised an eyebrow up, looking confused. “Whatcha mean?”

 

“Unlocking the use of “the cosmic energy within us” like the Huntress taught us has a side effect.” Gilda mumbled, looking down at the fluffy blanket they now sat on. “That is…y’know, we can…um…er…let’s just say our stomach is no longer bigger than our eyes?”

 

“OH. OH.” Rainbow Dash murmured, eyes bugging slightly out. “…really? Wait, you…want to EAT me. Not eat me out, just plain eat me?”

 

“We-We can delay our digestion with the gift the Huntress gives us. You’d be safe for the night, I-I promise!” Gilda said, stammering slightly, looking away in shame as she covered her head with her clawed paws. “I’d never hurt you, Dash, I-OHH, I knew this was a stupid idea, I’m sorry, forget it, I-”

 

Dash put her hoof on Gilda’s shoulder, Gilda turning to look back at her friend, the Pegasus smiling tenderly.

 

“I don’t mind taking risks. You know me.” Dash said with a grin and a wink. “C’mon, Gilda. Down the hatch.” She said, flopping down on her belly, facing Gilda and giggling a bit. “Let’s give it a try!”

 

Sure enough, Gilda wrapped her arms around her Pegasus, as if giving her a final hug, and inserted Rainbow Dash’s head into her pulsing mouth. With a tug of the torso, she shoved it into her throat and pressed her beaky on Dash’s neck. Her stomach gave a gurgle in anticipation, and she forced Dash’s shoulders inside. With the Pegasus securely in her grasp, she let her tongue travel over Dash's almost boyish chest and gave out an echoing moan of pleasure.

 

How easy she worked her jaws over his shoulders... that was so strange... And still, Dash did not care at all, for her, this felt like a kind of dream entirely, nothing of this seemed to be real.

Gilda began to salivate heavily as she took a quick look at the rest of her meal. Much of the saliva dripped down the young mare’s body as she made several deep swallows. Each gulp rippled over his body as she continued to devour Rainbow Dash’s torso, aided with the grip from her powerful beak. Once she took a mouthful of Dash's hips, she let go of her body and simply rubbed her belly as it began to expand. Another gulp sent the thighs into her mouth and made Dash’s head curl forward. Gilda then lifted her head and let herself fall to the bed as she started to release her grip on Dash and let gravity do the rest.

 

Dash let it all happen, she did not resist. All she could do, is somehow, was enjoy this warm massage all over her upper body, nothing else. Even as she felt his head pressing against Gilda's stomach, when he had to curl it forward, she did not even care. It felt so…nice. As Gilda made a series of quick swallows to force Dash’s knees down her throat, she enjoyed the slightly berry-vanilla flavor of her friend, moaning deeply as she tasted her friend’s wetness, briefly flicking her tongue against Dash’s clit with a FAINT tease before she took in Dash’s legs…then her hooves. Saliva washed over Rainbow Dash’s bottom hooves and filled Gilda the Griffon’s mouth with flavor. She proceeded to drain the saliva down by swallowing, but ended up sinking her heels into her throat. With a sigh, the griffon made a huge swallow that sent Dash’s bottom hooves down her throat. She felt as his hooves wriggled along her neck and into her chest as she made gulp after gulp before, at last, Dash finally curled up completely in her stomach.

 

Dash did not know what to do. Gilda had devoured her completely and she had to curl himself up in her stomach to fit inside. She had her thighs pressed against her chest as she 'sat' now in this fleshy prison. It felt strange. She wasn’t sure what to feel, what to say as Gilda nonchalantly sucked on her paw digits, getting the flavor off and letting out a bit of a burp, the stomach quivering, tickling Dash as she giggled from inside.

 

“Do you…like it?” Gilda asked.

 

“Oh, YES.” Dash admitted. “It’s-hee-hee…it’s re-really nice, actually!”

 

Gilda sighed wistfully, leaning back in the bed, smiling broadly. “Then I’ll see you in the morning, Dash.” She murred. “Sweet dreams…”


End file.
